An Abundance of Time Together
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: Dipper Gleeful was never normally one to admit that he had messed up. Dipper Gleeful was never normally one to mess up. In light of this situation, however, Dipper might be inclined to admit that he had a hand in causing the mess this time. An attempt at the Reverse Falls AU with Dipifica


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

Dipper Gleeful was never normally one to admit that he had messed up. Dipper Gleeful was never normally one _to_ mess up. But that didn't change the fact that he was currently stood in the attic of the Mystery Shack, fists clenched as a multitude of pillows, stuffed toys and even a pair of slippers were thrown in his general direction by the blonde, braces wearing girl on one of the beds in front of him. In light of this situation, however, Dipper might be inclined to admit that he had a hand in causing the mess this time.

It was only when Pacifica picked up what appeared to be a somewhat dog-eared scrapbook that he finally moved away from the doorway. He brought a hand up to his amulet and saw her eyes widen in shock as a soft blue light engulfed her body and prevented the normally happy girl from moving her limbs.

"Is it really necessary for you to throw items at me?" Dipper walked towards her bed and sat on the edge, pointedly ignoring the glares Pacifica was sending his way.

"I don't know, _Dipper_ , was it really necessary for you to kill Gideon and everyone else in the Shack?" Her voice was accusing.

He sighed deeply, swiping a hand across his hair so that his constellation birthmark remained visible. "For the last time, I did not kill anyone in the Mystery Shack." _Although that doesn't mean that I won't._

There was a soft, disbelieving 'hmph' sound from the teenager beside him, almost as if she had heard his afterthought, but he barely spared her a glance. Removing his hand from his amulet resulted in the bed shifting as Pacifica's body slumped down, the book clattering to floor, thankfully forgotten. Dipper may not be afraid of pain, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever serious head damage the Southeast girl would undoubtedly try and cause him. Really, she was as troublesome as his sister.

Carefully he removed the golden watch which was strapped to his wrist and glanced at the time: _5:22 am._

"Pacifica?" He turned his head to look at the girl on the other end of the bed. Her hair was down for once, slightly scruffy from her sleeping on it but still as glossy as ever under the artificial light. Her blue eyes were narrowed slightly and wary of every slight move he made. He didn't think he'd ever seen her as on edge as he did then; he'd need to remember it for future plans.

"What do you suppose the time is?

She didn't miss a beat. "Time you got a new watch."

The response was so fast and so... stupid that Dipper found himself blinking and staring at her in a state of mild disbelief. A smile curled at the edges of her lips. "I have another two if you wanna here 'em."

Dipper mentally shook himself and focused on glaring at her, "Just tell me what time you think it is."

It was Pacifica who sighed this time. She looked out of the nearest window (which happened to have a peculiar triangle symbol incorporated into its design) and seemed to make a guess based on the darkness she could see outside.

"I don't know. About four thirty or something?"

Despite the fact that she was still looking out of the window and it was an expensive item that could easily be broken, Dipper tossed his watch into Pacifica's lap. She jumped and looked at him before quickly picking up the watch and looking at the time.

"So it's 5 twenty-ish, huh?" She had ballooned one of her cheeks up as if thinking through something complicated. _As if she has the brains to think of anything complicated_ , Dipper scoffed mentally.

"Y'know, Sir Dipping Sauce," He glared at the newly acquired nickname, "It still doesn't explain what you're doing in the Mystery Shack. The shop doesn't open until nine on weekdays."

"If I was really interested in visiting that shop to look at tacky tourist tat, do you really think I'd be sat on your bed right now?" He was fairly certain that her cheeks flushed a slightly darker shade of pink than normal, but if they did there was an assortment of different reasons as to why and so he decided he didn't care. Pacifica was always doing weird things, there was no point on wasting energy thinking about every little thing she did.

"Then, if you're not here for the shop, and you're obviously not here for a social visit..." She ballooned her cheek up again. He wasn't sure why she kept doing that. _Although_ , he supposed, _perhaps some idiot may find it endearing._ "Then you must be here to steal the journal!"

Her face was a mix of anger and shock that he would be there to steal the journal and a small amount of pride that she had called him out on it. He couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth flick up in a smirk.

"Well done," Humouring her, he gave her a short, sarcastic round of applause, "That was my plan in the end."

The signs of confusion flittered across her face. "In the end? But, doesn't that mean that this wasn't your original plan?"

He remained silent for a moment, averting his gaze so that he didn't have to see her. Eventually he waved a hand towards his watch in her small hands.

"What's the time?"

He heard the clink of the metal as she brought it closer to her face to examine. "Er, about five twenty...ish," She went strangely quite for someone who was usually so loud, "It hasn't changed, Dipper."

He motioned to the watch again and she passed it over, the metal now warm from being held in her hands. He clicked it back into place on his wrist before turning back to look at her.

"That's right. It hasn't changed since I experimented with a spell quite a while ago now."

Her eyes remained wary and he idly noted that she seemed to shift backwards towards her headboard a little.

"If you froze time, 'cause I'm guessing that's what you did, then how come I can still move around?"

Dipper frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, his cape shifting to accommodate the change. "I would like to know that as well, believe me."

"So you're saying you don't know?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, how kind of you to listen."

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere between the two teenagers and the next thing he knew Pacifica was next to him and pulling hard on his cape.

"This isn't the time to be joking!" He found her comment ironic, given the jokes she had already told since she stopped throwing items at him, but chose to simply pry her hands from the soft fabric of his cape and smooth it out.

No longer holding onto his cape, Pacifica's fists balled up in the fabric of her blue nightgown. Dipper silently noted that her breathing had begun to speed up a little.

"You can at least start time back up again, right?" There was a hint of panic rising in her voice.

Dipper brushed his hand through his hair before slumping a little. "No."

It didn't take long for Pacifica's breathing to get even faster. Dipper could even hear each inhale and exhale as it happened. He would be the first to say that he and Pacifica Southeast were far from being the best of friends, despite her multitude of different nicknames for him, or even the time that the two of them relied on each other to get away from a particularly vicious multibear, but he couldn't escape the sense of responsibility he felt as he heard her quickened breathing.

Hesitantly, he reached his hand over and placed it over one of her fists. He was somewhat expecting her to lash out and punch him with her free hand, but he wasn't expecting her to relax the fist under his hand and loosely grab hold of his thumb. It wasn't rare to see Pacifica showing any number of emotions in the space of five minutes, but he had rarely, if ever, seen her so upset. A small part wondered if it was because she had come to realise that she was stuck in this time-frozen world with just him, the 'cold' one of the Gleeful twins.

They remained like that for an indefinite amount of time. Every now and then, her grip on his thumb would tighten slightly and he would wiggle it, as if trying to reassure her that he hadn't frozen. Slowly her breathing seemed to calm and his concern that she would begin crying diminished with every steady breath.

Without warning Pacifica pulled her hand away from his and made a big show of stretching. Her movement startled him slightly, but he made sure that his usual expressionless mask didn't fall. He couldn't let her get the better of him that easily.

"Right!" She declared, "I'm going to get changed into something more suitable, and then we're gonna find a way to get time moving again." Any and all hints of sadness were gone and she was back to being the loud girl Dipper had seen walking around town on many occasions with that white haired idiot.

Before he knew it he was being pulled off her bed and pushed towards the door, Pacifica babbling about how no amount of magic would save him if she thought he was peaking on her. _As if I would peak on someone like you._

As they neared the door a thought struck him, "How do you know that your help will be the deciding factor for fixing all of this?"

He thought he felt her shrug, but he couldn't tell for sure. "I don't, but it'll beat just sitting here doing nu'in'." It almost sounded like she was beginning to enjoy the sound of their shared situation.

He rolled his eyes; he could understand countless ancient languages, had an amazing amount of magical power and, given a few more things, he could easily take over the universe, but even if he did that he would never be able to completely understand Pacifica Southeast. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

"If you're going to the effort of getting changed you might as well get washed as well. I don't want to be stuck with you for god knows how long if you stink as bad as that pet chicken of yours."

The last thing he saw before she closed the door was her sticking her tongue out at him. _So immature._

oO-0-Oo

When Pacifica finally deigned to finish (seriously, even _he_ took less time to get ready than she did) she grabbed his hand and dragged him from the kitchen where he had been waiting, heedless of the toast he was desperately trying to finish without covering himself in crumbs. After a string of complaints and finally threatening to use his amulet on her, Pacifica slowed and loosened her grip on his wrist and told him that they were heading into town. She went on to explain that if she had been unaffected by his spell, then there was a possibility that other town folk could also be waking up to find that time hadn't changed.

"Even if they can't help us get time working again, if we just leave them to their own devices they might run around like crazy and make things harder."

Dipper hated to admit it, but she was right; the last thing they needed was a swarm of confused town folk demanding answers and getting in the way. Yes, it was better if it was just Pacifica and him.

Once they finally got to town he suggested they split up, it would make covering the denser centre of town much faster. Before he'd even finished explaining the entirety of his plan she'd taken off, her ponytail swishing as she jogged farther away and a yell of not to worry. Don't worry? Had she forgotten that time was frozen and they currently didn't know how to fix it? Surely even she wasn't that bad.

He did decide not to worry about it and began knocking on people's doors to see if there was anyone else awake. Occasionally he would realise that someone had left their door unlocked and he would spend a few minutes looking around and evaluating their wealth. He was quite proud of himself. He only stole from a few houses.

As he headed towards Dusk 2 Dawn he idly wondered if the CCTV cameras still worked. He knew that they worked normally during the day, kept on to deter vandals if he remembers correctly, but would they still be recording however many hours this time-freeze managed to last, if a time-freeze can last a set amount of time? Or would they only show up less than a microsecond of blue as he entered and left the deserted convenience store?

Before he could stop and work out the physics behinds such possibilities a neon flash flew round the corner and straight into him. Miraculously he managed to stay on his feet and by instinct his hand flew out and grabbed the person who had charged into him. The other person, and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew who it was now, was only being kept up by his hand. Her blonde hair was slightly frazzled from the run, and her brightly coloured varsity jacket had been tied round her waist.

"Dipping Sauce!"

Dipper felt no remorse as he let go of Pacifica's wrist.

With a yelp of surprise, Pacifica fell backwards and landed with a groan on the concrete. She glared from her position below him and began rubbing at the base of her spine.

"Is that any way to treat the person who's been running all over town looking for you?" She demanded angrily.

"I didn't ask you to do that. I've been walking at a nice leisurely pace." Dipper turned away from her. This was possibly his third mistake (after casting the spell and going to the Mystery Shack) as he was suddenly pulled backwards by an unexpected weight on his cape. Before his legs could buckle from the force a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, balancing both himself and Pacifica, whose blonde hair he could just see in his peripheral vision. A moment later and they were gone, his shoulders feeling slightly colder.

"Well," Pacifica began, acting as if she hadn't almost pulled him to the ground and then unintentionally hugged him, "Now that I've found _you_ , have _you_ found anyone else?"

"No."

"Okay, well at least that means we don't need to make up some kinda lie to tell people, eh, Chip Dip?"

Dipper decided to ignore the nickname. _Maybe she's just hungry._ However there was something about her words that didn't sit well with him.

"You sound disappointed that it's just us."

"Huh!" Pacifica's cheeks reddened and her eyes went wide, as if she'd been caught. "I, er, that is to say, well..." She trailed off, uncertain.

Dipper narrowed his glowing blue eyes but refrained from speaking. Instead he turned and walked into Dusk 2 Dawn guessing, correctly, that Pacifica would follow him.

"Dipper?"

"What?" His voice was cold

"Why are we here? No one _lives_ here." She put particular stress on 'lives' as if she was trying to hint to something. Maybe he'd ask her when they were outside if he was still interested by the time they'd got what he needed.

"We need some pens and paper. If possible I prefer to not add anything to my journal," He turned then to look at Pacifica who had, for some reason, decided that she would stay by the door, "I don't suppose you thought to bring your one?"

Pacifica shook her head. " _Technically_ , it's Gid's journal, and he never tells me where he hides it in case anybody tried to do something to me so they could get their hands on it." Dipper had a feeling that Gideon's 'anybody' was almost exclusively himself and Mabel.

"Then I suppose we had better hope that the answer we need is in my journal."

He left to get the stationary he needed and returned what he believed to be a few moments later. Pacifica seemed notably relieved when she saw him again and he had to wonder if something had happened in the abandoned convenience store without his knowledge. As he neared the door, Pacifica lunged forward, grabbed his spare hand and ran out, only coming to a stop when they got to the statue of Gravity Falls' founder.

Not expecting the sudden exercise, Dipper was out of breath, panting heavily. He tried questioning the blonde but kept getting brushed off. He took a moment to sit down on the steps of the monument and glared at the girl. At least she had the decency to take the stationary from him.

She must have realised that she had annoyed him and so elected to stay quiet. Normally he would have been delighted, even if he didn't outwardly reveal it, but now, with just the two of them at a constant 5:22 am, he thinks that mindless prattle would be better than the deafening silence of the frozen town. Sighing, Dipper took a moment to look up at the monument and scowled at his ancestor. So many of his ancestors were pathetically weak. _Weaker than her and pig-boy,_ he mused as he spared Pacifica a glance.

"Your ancestors sound really different to you and Mabel." He felt his jaw clench, wanting to get away from the statue and the resulting comparisons.

Standing up, Dipper motioned for the blonde to follow him, quietly pleased when she had to jog to catch up to his longer stride.

"I work better in the forest."

oO-0-Oo

Dipper took a large bite out of the sandwich Pacifica had just handed him. He wasn't sure if he'd been studying the pages of the journal for hours or days at this point. With the amount of information crammed into the leather-bound journal he wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter. He was also strangely relieved by the presence of the aforementioned teen, currently sat on a tree stump drinking from a bottle of water. Although she was terrible when it came to understanding the many ciphers and codes of the journal, her ability to make food ( _and edible food at that_ ) meant that he was functioning better than he would be without said items. He was also right about her mindless prattle, finding the silence of the darkened forest slightly less maddening than if he was alone.

"Have you found anything yet, Dipper?" Pacifica inquired between sips.

Of course, he was most relieved that Pacifica had finally dropped the insufferable nicknames.

"No. And I'm going to take a break whilst I eat."

He stood and stretched, feeling his back pop. He sighed, grabbed another sandwich from the plate Pacifica had brought from her last trip back to the Mystery Shack, and sat on the tree stump, careful not to sit too close to Pacifica. Regardless of his begrudging acceptance of her, he didn't want to sit too close. If she started to think they were friends then he would never hear the end of it. _Mabel_ would never let him hear the end of it.

"Dipper?"

"Mmm?" It was all he could manage whilst he had his mouth full.

"You still haven't told me why you cast the spell in the first place, if stealing the journal wasn't the main reason."

Dipper glanced at her out of the side of his eye and swallowed the bite of sandwich. "I don't have to tell you anything."

She scowled at him and grabbed the plate of sandwiches from between them. "Then I guess you don't want any more of these then!"

He shrugged and took another bite of the sandwich in his hand, quietly amused by the way she bristled. If he was honest then he would only need a drink and it's not like she would think of taking-

"And I'm having both of these too!" She declared, braces visible as she beamed back at him, two bottles of water being waved teasingly at him.

He was really starting to wonder if she could read his mind.

He turned his head away, flicking his hair in the process. "If I really needed any of it then I could just use my amulet to make you give it to me."

"You could," She agreed in a silly sing-song voice, "But you find it more amusing when people do what you want of their own accord."

Dipper paused and turned back to study the blonde. She was trying to juggle the two filled bottles with varying degrees of success. She was odd, he couldn't deny that. One moment she was pointing out facts about himself that he tried to hide from everyone, the next and she was doing a bad imitation of an even worse clown act. If she could flip so quickly he would only be able to predict her moves through extended observance and for all he knew she would pick up on that pretty quickly. _Mabel was right, Pacifica my be more dangerous than Gideon._

He was brought out of his thoughts by an impromptu "Catch!" and the sight of a bottle flying towards his face. Swiftly, he grabbed his amulet and the bottle slowed its flight, coming to land in his open hand at a much more reasonable speed.

"Aw, c'mon. Cheer up, Dip dab. I wouldn't really prevent you from having a drink."

He scowled at her, because of both her attitude and the return of the nicknames. She laughed nervously.

"Why don't you do something useful like looking through the journal?" He growled.

"I thought you said tha-"

"Just look already!"

Pacifica was startled enough by his outburst that she immediately dropped the other bottle and sat down in front of the journal. He watched silently as she ballooned up her cheek, mouth scrunching up on one side, before she turned the page. With her finally occupied and supposedly doing something useful, Dipper turned his attention to the bottle of water. It was brand new, never been opened. He didn't really think he had anything to fear from Pacifica right now, but he could never completely let his guard down.

When Pacifica next spoke to call him over to look at something, he had drunk about half the bottle. He sighed, screwed on the lid and walked over to the teenager. Standing over her to examine the page, the edge of his cape rubbing against her bare arm, he noted aloud that it was the page with the original spell on it.

"Well, where does it say that it's a time freezing spell?"

His blue eyes narrowed at the book. "It doesn't. That was the problem."

"Aww," Pacifica cooed as she knocked his leg with her elbow, "Did mister all-powerful Dipper Gleeful screw up?"

"I'm not all-powerful, yet." He chose to ignore her comment about screwing up. He was confident that she screwed up far more often than he did.

Pacifica shuffled over and he took it as an invitation to sit down.

"So, lemme get this straight. You were up at five twenty-two for some unknown reason, accidentally cast a spell that stops time, then couldn't find the spell to start it back up again?"

He nodded and she took it as a cue to continue. "Then you decided you'd use the spell to your advantage and try and steal the journal, except you woke me up and then we decided to try and fix everything."

"You decided we would try and fix everything, and you missed out the part where you bombarded me with various pillows and stuffed llamas."

"But otherwise I got it right?"

"Yes. You managed to sleuth out the truth. Do you want a gold star or something?" He drawled.

Her blue eyes lit up. "Have you got a star?"

"No." Her eyes dimmed and she started mumbling about how he had gotten her hopes up for nothing.

Dipper chose to ignore her and studied the page again. Nothing he could see looked like it would reverse the spell. The page was by far one of the messiest in the journal; there were bits of writing going from left to right, then hastily scribbled notes running flat along the dip in the middle of the page, not to mention how everything had been squeezed into one area whilst there was almost a perfect square untouched in the bottom corner. Wait.

Carefully Dipper used the edge of his nail to pick at the corner of the square, quietly annoyed when it started to come away. He wondered what the author had been trying to hide, but at the same time had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. Gripping his amulet, Dipper used his power to carefully remove the square, mindful of the writing underneath.

At this point Pacifica had noticed what he was doing and asked for an explanation.

"I'm, hopefully, going to reverse this dumb spell so that I can finally go to bed."

The square of paper came off and Dipper picked up the journal so he could better examine it. As expected the missing title and description of the spell he had already cast had been included in the hidden text. _Perhaps the author wanted to prevent people from casting the spell by hiding it's effects._ He wondered

Regardless of the author's intentions, Dipper scanned through the new text hoping for a counter-spell. It didn't take him long to find it but the other requirements of the spell made him drop the book in disdain. He wouldn't do that. What kind of sadist was the original spell's creator in the first place?

"It's impossible." He snapped to a surprised Pacifica.

"What? It can't be impossible, there has to be a way to undo this!" Her eyes were a mixture of shock and confusion. Reaching passed him, she made to pick up the journal but he slammed it shut before she could read the page.

"Ow!" His head turned to look at her as she waved her fingers he had just trapped in the weighty tome. She glared at him, "You'd better tell me what it says now."

Dipper returned her glare and the pair sat in silence waiting for the other to give in. He was fully aware that she was the only one actually waiting for something, but his pride meant that he couldn't just drop the challenge she presented him. However,

"Dipper, I still have at least fifteen nicknames for you that I haven't used and if we're going to be stuck in time like this then you're going to have to get used to them."

There were some things that not even his pride could defend against.

He sighed and she smiled as she waited for him to give her the answer she wanted.

"There is another incantation that should reverse the first spell."

She shuffled closer to him and placed a hand on his knee. "But?"

He glanced at her hand but when she didn't move it he simply frowned. "But, the caster is required to kiss someone before reciting the spell."

Pacifica moved back slightly but didn't remove her hand. Confusion was evident on her face and seemed to be directed at him. "I... I don't understand how that makes it impossible, Dipper. You just need to give someone a quick kiss, right?"

Dipper found himself mirroring her confusion. How did she not think this was a big deal? "I'm not kissing anyone, Pacifica." He turned his head away sharply.

She laughed. "You're being ridonkulous now, it's just a kiss."

Dipper turned his head back. "It's ridicul-" He was cut short by Pacifica pressing her lips to his own, her hand moved from his leg to cup his cheek so that he couldn't immediately pull away. When she did pull back, probably only what constituted for a few seconds later, her cheeks were much rosier than they had been before the kiss and her blue eyes were wide, staring into his own with a previously unseen shyness. He was fairly certain his own cheeks were slightly red and he could only blink at her.

"Err..."

"Don't you have to say the spell now?"

"Um, yeah, right," He blinked, hard, and concentrated on the words he had seen, "Dul ar an Domhan agus te an t-am reoite."

He waited for the surge of magical energy that should accompany the successful spell but it didn't come. Pacifica leaned towards him and dragged his arm up towards her face so that she could see his watch. After staring at it for a while she looked back up, fear in her eyes.

"It didn't work."

Dipper snapped back to his sense and grabbed the journal, flicking to the page with the spell. He was fairly certain he'd pronounced the words correctly, and thanks to Pacifica he'd even done the stupid kiss. He could only surmise that the spell had to directly follow the kiss for it to work. He clenched his hand into a fist.

Beside him, he could hear Pacifica start to breathe faster. Her hand, which had fallen back onto his knee, was trembling.

"Pacifica?" He called. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Pacifica, I want you to look at me and calm down." Although she did turn towards him, she didn't calm down. Her eyes were fearful and Dipper was shocked to realise he didn't know how to help her. She'd been doing well throughout most of their time together. Was she really so scared of them not succeeding in fixing time?

Against his better nature, Dipper tugged her closer and hugged her, carefully wrapping his cape around her bare arms. Although the change wasn't immediate, he did feel the blonde slowly calm down, the tension starting to ease out of her. _First she kisses me, then I hug her, what the hell am I doing?_

He had to do something now, if for no other reason than that his mind yelling that she was dangerous was getting annoying. Since his better nature had already been shoved out the window he decided to roll with it. Using his hand, he pulled Pacifica's face towards his own and pressed his lips down on hers. He was surprised when he felt her lips twitch against his own, but he pulled away before either of them could do anything.

"Dul ar an Domhan agus te an t-am reoite."

This time he felt the magic surge that came with the spell and he distractedly wondered if Pacifica could feel it as well. He felt her grab his arm again and pull on it until she could see his watch.

"Dipper!" _Her tugging on my arm is getting annoying,_ he noted. "It's moving again! We did it!" She bounced and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big, squeezing hug.

After a few minutes he finally managed to pull her off of himself. She dragged him to his feet and started skipping towards the Mystery Shack, probably intent on going back to bed. Even though he, too, desperately wanted to go back to his mansion and sleep, he felt obligated by their shared experience to make sure she made it back to the tourist trap in one piece.

The sun was almost up by the time they reached the wooden building and a check of his, now, functioning watch revealed that it was 5:57 am. Dipper stood a few feet away from Pacifica as she bounded up to the front door. He had no idea how she still had any energy. With the door now open, he turned to head towards his mansion.

"Dipper?"

He turned and looked back at the grinning blonde in the doorway.

"The next time you appear in my room at five twenty-ish in the morning, I _will_ throw my scrapbook at you."

 _Next time? What does she mean 'next time'?_ But he couldn't stop himself from giving the closed door a weary smile.

oO-0-Oo

 **Bonus scene:**

Dipper wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this sooner. He may not have been able to find the spell that would undo his previous one and let time start moving again, but that didn't mean he couldn't use the frozen time to his advantage. Using a lock-picking kit he had found in his Grunkle's room, Dipper unlocked the door of the Mystery Shack that led directly to the part the Pines occupied. Although time had currently stopped, it hadn't necessarily stopped forever and if he was to simply burst in using the power of his amulet then that white haired pig-boy would know it was him.

Dipper entered the abode, cape swishing to cover his blue shirt. Presumably the journal he was after would be in the same room as Gideon, and presumably that room would be upstairs. He took the stairs two at a time and, upon reaching the top, opened the first door he came to. Bathroom.

He frowned and opened the next door to find what appeared to be souvenirs for the shop. The next door was that of the proprietor's. Dipper almost left but was suddenly overcome with a immature thought. He closed the door to the room moments later, childishly proud of the scribbled insults on Mr Pine's face.

It didn't appear as if Gideon, or Pacifica for that matter, were on that floor. After a brief moment of looking he saw the ladder leading up towards the attic. He ascended it quickly and found a single door at the end of an open space. That had to be Gideon's room.

He opened it and looked in. Sure enough, there was the white haired boy wrapped in a blanket on the bed in the corner. Dipper started to walk towards the bed but was stopped by a noise.

"Hnn... Gid?"

Dipper turned quietly to look at the blonde teenager sitting up in her bed on the opposite side of the room, using her balled up fist to rub her eyes.

What was Pacifica doing there? Dipper was so confused that he started to back towards the door again. _Not even I share a room with Mabel, and_ we're _twins. Just how close are these two?_

"Gideon?" Pacifica was now staring at her friend, apparently still oblivious to Dipper's presence. She got out her bed and went over to the other occupant. Dipper watched as her eyebrows furrowed and she started pushing Gideon's body, trying to wake him up.

"Gideon! This isn't funny, you need to wake up!" Panic was rising in her voice. "Bu-" She stopped mid-word. Having turned to call towards her guardian's room, Pacifica came face to face with Dipper. Her blue eyes snapped open, suddenly much more awake and she scrabbled back to her own bed before Dipper thought to stop her.

"What are you doing here you jerk-face!" Her exclamation was punctuated with a hastily thrown pillow that Dipper only just managed dodge.

He sighed. He could always trust one of these two to ruin every plan he made.

oO-0-Oo

 **First of all I'm going to apologise for the Irish included. I had to use Google Translate so if it doesn't read as 'turn the Earth and warm the frozen time' then I'm very sorry.**

 **Secondly, I am so sorry for the contrived and forced kisses. It worked out much better in my head.**

 **I still haven't got all of my headcanons in place for this AU, but I figured that maybe writing two of my favourite characters would help. Anyway, reviews are nice (especially in regards to characterisation) but aren't necessary.**


End file.
